New Family
by RainbowKats490
Summary: Starscreams carry and guess who the Sire is?  Join this family as they learn to love on another.  Crappy summary, but HAVE A SPARK PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

**New Family**

_Chapter 1: Nine Months_

**Month 1**

Starscream heaved into the wash rack sink again, cursing Primus name once more. The grey Seeker moaned and crumpled onto the floor, "Ugh…I'm going to fragging kill someone."

"Well," a deep voice said from the door way, "you have the frag part correct."

Lord of the Decepticons was standing there, grey armor shinning a little more than usual. Starscream didn't bother placing his back on once again, he felt so sick at the moment he didn't care. "That was all you Megatron." The SIC spat out, not happy at all. That was true, Megatron wanted a little fun last night so he gave the Seeker some high grade and they had 'fun' most of the night. "Most of the ship probably knows what happened last night."

"That was you Starscream." He said, walking behind Starscream with a smirk on his face. "You shouted for me all night long. Even when you were sober."

A little blush came onto the Seekers face. That was true, "B-but you, our sparks merged..? Why?"

The Lord smiled again, rubbing the Seekers shoulders slowly. "That's how you get the best overloads."

Starscream shuddered, knowing that that could lead to more. Now it was official, the two were bond mates, nothing anyone could do about it. The Seeker didn't want it to happen like that. He wanted it to be romantic and for him to be more sober then he was. Megatron looked over his new mate, "Come now Starscream, we must ready for the day."

With that, Megatron left his SIC in the large wash racks again. Once he was gone, Starscream purged into the sink again. "I-I hate you." That was a lie; he did have feelings for the Lord and had for a VERY long time. But, he didn't know if Megatron had the same for him or if he just wanted someone to frag every now and again.

**Later in the week**

The Seeker walked down the hallway, a nervous expression on his face. Starscream was becoming more and more sick, his energon sacks in his chest were hurting and he felt bloated more than normal. Yesterday was the worse day in a long time. While on bridge duty, along with Soundwave and Megatron watching them, he rubbed his chest plates every so often. Then, he felt like he was going to become sick once more.

He tried holding it back as best he could, clenching his dentas together. "Starscream, come here." Megatron ordered. He sighed and walked up to the throne. Standing in front of him, he nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I was going to have Breakdown and Knockout bring some of your things into my room tonight, does that sound alright?"

Nodding again, Starscream headed back down to his monitors. But, Megatron grabbed his arm roughly. "Why are you-" And that's when it happened. Starscream purged on his and Megatrons feet as well as on the floor.

That's why Starscream was going to the medic now. He walked in and saw Breakdown sitting there, "Screamer what brings you here?"

"I need to see Knockout," Starscream spat out, sitting on the med berth, "now."

The Grounder widened his optics at the snappy Seeker. "He'll be here soon…"

With that, Breakdown left him in that part of the room alone. Starscream sighed loudly, rubbing his helm a bit in the process. Time seemed to stop for the waiting SIC, not knowing what to expect. Finally Knockout walked into the room, "Ah Commander, what brings you to me today?" He bit his bottom lip a little, not looking up, "Megatron told me that you purged all over the control room yesterday."

Starscream nodded, "I have been all week. I also feel bloated and my energon pouches are becoming more sore by the day."

K.O. had to hold back a smirk so he turned around to face some equipment. "Have you and Megatron spark bonded lately?"

The Commanders face grew red, "How late?"

"In a two week period." The medic said, preparing some equipment he knew he was going to need. "Lay down."

Starscream did as told, laying down and crossing his legs. "Yes, twice…"

Knockout let out a laugh, "Good for you Screamer!" he smirked, "Didn't know you had it in you!"

His face became even more red. K.O. shook his head and placed the special scanner over the spark of the Seeker. There was some awkward air while the scan happened. "Well? Am I about to become one with the All Spark?"

The medic shook his head and got up, "I need to comm. someone. Stay put."

Starscream propped himself up onto his elbows as he watched the red Grounder leave the room. This SIC was becoming even more nervous, he needed to comm. someone without saying anything to him first! At least he wasn't going to become offlined, right?

Time ticked on and two mechs walked into the room. Doctor and Lord headed to Starscream. "Why did you call him?"

"I thought he would like to know what's happening to his mate." Knockout said, attaching the scanner to a free screen.

The special scanner went over the Seekers spark again and a picture of it appeared onto the monitor. The purple, beating spark was there like normal, as well as three little ones attached to it. "W-what are t-those?" Starscream stuttered out.

Knockout pointed to each of the little blips on the screen. "Those are little sparks Starscream. You two are expecting a trine!"

**Month 2**

Megatron sat on his large throne, waiting for the time to pass quickly so he could see his mate once again. They were expecting a trine of sparklings, most likely Seekers and at least one logical choice for an heir. This was about the time that an expecting Cybertronians body would move the sparkling(s) into the gestation chambers where the two Creators characteristics would combine into the sparkling(s).

This was causing his mate great discomfort and he wasn't holding down anything anymore. The horrible part was that the Seeker was craving almost everything. Energon, Dark energon, high grade and even human food. The only thing he could have was energon right now. The work shift ended and Lord Megatron got out of his throne and headed towards the rec room for their energon cubes. Being the Lord he was, his loyal TIC already had the cubes in his hands for Megatron.

Nodding in a silent thank you, Megatron headed up to his large quarters and walked into the empty room, "Starscream, where are you?" A heaving noise signaled that he was purging, again.

Setting down the cubes, Megatron walked into the wash racks and found Starscream crumbling onto the floor, "I hate this."

"I know," he cooed, picking up his mate with ease. The Lord walked back into their main part and set the Seeker down onto the berth. "If I could, I would take the pain for you."

Starscream glared, "No you wouldn't. You probably don't even want sparklings."

That almost shattered his hard spark, "Why would you say that?"

"Didn't you just use me?" he moaned. "Isn't that why you bonded to me in the first place?"

Megatron gathered the Seeker into his arms gently, setting him into his lap, "I did it because I love you."

Starscream looked into the deep red optics of his mate, "They why wasn't I sober?"

"Because I didn't want you to say no." The Lord answered, holding his SIC helm in his hands. "And I was aware you were attracted to me as well." The Seeker blushed, leaning into the hold. He still wasn't sure about all of this, but he was going to give it a chance.

**Month 3**

Knockout was watching the door and preparing some instruments he needed for the special appointment of the Commander and Lord later that day. He still couldn't believe that they actually made three lives. Once they left the day Starscream came in alone, he had to tell Breakdown the news ASAP, as they were bonded too. Once the blue grounder knew, he couldn't keep it to himself so he ended up spilling to Airachnid when she was on bridge duty. That meant more than just herself heard the new and, of course, the TIC found out.

Basically, most of the ship knew now, even if the couple didn't. The Seeker was due for a check in, this was the day to see what the little one's genders would be. If, at least, one of them was a mech Megatron would be happy.

As far as he knew, K.O. knew that Starscream didn't really car what the sparklings were as long as they were Seekers. All of the higher ranks knew that they were acting more like mates now too, which was good for everyone's mood. As if on cue, Megatron and Starscream walked into the large med bay, smiling. "Well, you're all happy today."

"We've been in a better mood since we were sure the sparklings stopped shifting around." Starscream said, sitting onto the same berth he always was on.

Megatron stood next to his mate, resting a hand on his shoulder. Knockout sat down on the swivel stool, taking out the same special scanner from the first appointment. "So, what are we finding out today K.O.?" The Seeker asked, laying on his back.

The medic glared at the screen when his nickname was used. "Genders. Do you, by chance, have any name yet?"

They shook their helms and stared at the screen. It flickered on, black and white in color, showing a little huddle of bodies. The picture zoomed in and got a better look at the mass of bodies curled together. Starscream was growing impatient, "Well, what are they?"

K.O. sighed, "I need to find the, ahem, right parts…wait a moment."

Time ticked on for a while but the couple grew impatient, "Knockout." Megatron growled out, "How hard must this be?"

"I've marked each of them out for you." He said, moving away from the screen. There was numbers 1 through 3 on each little body. Number one was the largest of them, "This one's a mech as well as two." He said, moving around the picture a bit.

The Seeker looked at the screen, "What about the third?"

Knockout looked over at the Commander, "I can't tell yet." The screen moved back into the view of only the medic's optics. It stayed like that for a long while, "Oh my Primus…" he gasped, double checking what he was looking at.

"What?" Starscream nervously asked.

Megatron gripped the hand of his mate, trying to reassure him. "Trine's are normally consisted of all of them the same gender Screamer, right?" the Seeker nodded. K.O. moved the screen so that everyone could look at number three. "Well, this isn't a normal trine."

The smallest sparkling, the one squished in between the larger ones, was a femme. "It's a femme?" Megatron asked, letting it sink in.

K.O. nodded, "The first one in a very LONG time."

Starscream let a little tear fall from his optic, he was carrying a femme and two large mechs. He was happy.

**Month 4**

Airachnid was sitting with the Seeker in the rec room, talking with him. "So, do you have any names for them?"

Starscream shook his head, "Megatron and I haven't talked about it yet. I don't think he wasn't too."

"Well, why don't we make a list?" she asked, reaching into her subspace and pulled out a blank data pad.

He took it in his hands, "Thanks…why are you actually talking to me now?"

Airachnid smiled, "Because you can't talk to any mechs about this! They don't want to hear this and you're very moody right now and emotional."

His face became red, "I guess so…do you have any suggestions?"

"For a mech or a femme?" she asked, crossing her legs.

Starscream thought for a moment, "I, I don't know…"

The femme smiled, "Well, for a mech I would have to say…Lightning. And a little femme…Sapphire, it's a beautiful Earth gem."

SIC wrote that down, "Do I ask just anyone for suggestions?"

"You can." She said, getting up, "I've got to head onto duty. Ask Megatron tonight, you see him in you berth."

**Later that night**

The Seeker was laying on the berth, filled data pad in his servos. He asked around for names today and wrote most of them down. All he didn't ask was Megatron and he was due with their energon any moment. He looked over another set of names the medic gave him for the mechs. Scorpius and Perseus, constellations on the planet Earth. Another name that Breakdown gave him was Zeus, a god of Greek origin.

Megatron walked in, cubes in hands, "What is that Starscream?"

"Um…a list." The Seeker said.

The Lord sat down on the berth, handing a cube over. "A list for...?"

Starscream sipped at the cube, "Designations for the sparklings…"

"Did you care to ask me?" he asked, not liking not being involved.

SIC sat up, "I was going to when you arrived back here."

Megatron took the list in his hands and read it over. He smirked, "Strongthunder, Blackwing, Quickstorm, Bluescream, Starlight…"

"Ruby." Starscream put in. Megatron stopped naming to look at his mate in confusion. "It's an Earth gem."

**End of Month 5 and Start of 6**

"Where are we going Lord Megatron?" Starscream whined as his optics were being covered.

Megatron opened a door and smirked when the Seeker's servos rested onto his enlarged abdomen. "That will ruin the surprise my sweetspark. We're almost there."

The SIC groaned, not liking surprises. Plus, the little sparklings were flipping around and kicking him in the process. It was very uncomfortable for him and probably the ones that weren't moving around. To make matters worse, he needed to get new chest plating due to his energon pouches growing to their full size. The war Lord would also be able to feed his young with his energon through he didn't need new chest plates since he could easily retract his own because he wasn't built to carry.

The door opened and Megatron led his mate over to a waiting chair, "Are you ready?"

Starscream nodded, "Hurry up!"

Once the large hand was removed, Starscreams optic's widened. Standing there was a room full of all of the highest ranking Decepticons with presents in their hands. Airachnid smiled, "Surprise!" she handed him a little metal box. "Here, I think you guys will need this."

He opened the lid of the box and looked inside. There was a bunch of plastic pieces with rubber on the ends. "What is it?"

"Binky's." She said, smiling. "Humans use them to shut up there little flesh bags."

Smiling, he closed the box and set it next to him. "Thanks."

Breakdown and K.O. stepped up next with two large boxes. "Since we're going to be making the cribs anyways, we decided to get you something you'll use that's also handy."

Megatron opened one of the super heavy boxes and smirked. "It's a stroller, a twin one for the mechs. The other one is for the little femme."

"Now you can take them with you easily." K.O. put in after Breakdown.

The Seeker smiled, "Thank you."

Soundwave was last and he had two smaller boxes and didn't say a word once he handed it over. Starscream opened the smaller box and pulled out many little data pads. Going through them he saw that they were all sparkling stories. New ones and ones from when he was a sparkling. Megatron opened the larger one which held three toys in it, soft plush Earth animals.

"Thank you everyone." He said, closing the box, "This is greatly appreciated."

Airachnid smiled, "Don't mention it. This was all my idea by the way."

**Month 7**

Huge headphones were placed over the large abdomen of the Seeker while he was laying in berth. Megatrons voice was playing over on a loop, reading one of the data pads they've gotten from Soundwave. The medic suggested that they should let their sparklings listen to voices of the Decpeticons they would spend most time with so that they are somewhat known.

Today was only their Creators voices. Yesterday was the techno-organic and tomorrow will be the medic and his partner. Smiling at the voices his mate was making, he felt a little kick towards one of the headphones. "That was you Sire little one." He cooed, rubbing the kicked spot slowly, "And you're kicking your Carrier where it hurts."

The kicks seemed to happen everywhere, not really making him happy. But he couldn't become too angry. Knockout said that they little sparks could tell and would become ill. "Starscream, are you in here?" a voice asked from outside the door.

"Yes Breakdown, come in." he said, turning off the voice recording. The large grounder walked in and looked at the happy Seeker. He set down a large box, "What's in there?"

Breakdown huffed, setting his hands onto his hips. "You're aware that sparklings can't control when they let out waste until they're much older, correct?"

Starscream nodded, "Yes, the messes are everywhere…" that was the part he was dreading.

"Well," the blue Grounder smiled, "K.O. and I did some research on human sparklings and found out that they have the similar problem. The only difference, humans use things called diapers to protect themselves and keep the mess contained."

The Seeker looked confused, "So, that's what's in the box?"

Breakdown nodded, smile still on his face. "We made sparkling sized ones! Now you don't have to worry about little surprises everywhere!"

The happy grounder left the room and a very weirded out SIC. Starscream rubbed his stomach mindlessly, "Be wise about who you listen to little ones."

**End of Month 8 and Start of 9**

The very pregnant Seeker was being rolled down the long hallway by the blue Grounder with the medic and femme. Megatron had yet another surprise for him and the others were all in on it. Starscream was so large now he couldn't walk long distances easily, so he was being pushed in a swivel chair everywhere.

They reached the hall where Megatron and Starscreams quarters where. They stopped in front of a door, "Ready Screamer?" Knockout teased, knowing that he didn't like to wait.

"Yes, let's hurry!" he whined, trying to kick the door.

Airachnid opened the door and let Breakdown push Starscream in. The Seeker gasped at the sight, smiling too. The large storage room was now a nursery. The walls were painted a nice, light green color with a push black rug on the floor. A large window was covering most of the wall while three cribs were in front of it. They were all black in color but the blankets inside were different colors. The one on the left was blue and on the right was orange while the middle one was pink. The stuffed human animals were in there as well. For the blue blanket was a black dog, in the orange was a little brown monkey and in the pink was a panda. On the right wall was a book shelf in the middle while two rocking chairs were on either side. The left wall had an energon storage unit along with two changing stations and a door that led back into the couple's quarters.

"Wow, it's very large!" Starscream said, smiling. "It's beautiful."

Megatron smiled and headed for his sitting mate. The others took that cue to get out of the room and leave them alone. The Lord placed his hands around the swollen tummy, "They'll be here soon my love."

Starscream smiled too, placing his smaller hands over the large ones, "I can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong>That was a lot to write, even if it is crappy.<strong>

**Now it's time for you to come in; Names for the sparklings.**

**Remember: there are two mechs and one femme and names have already been said. If you like those names, feel free to let me know. If you've got a name, I'd love to hear it because a lot of the ones I made up were crappy.**

**Reviews are what I love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Family**

_Chapter 2: Trine_

Megatron and Breakdown were in the large quarters of the expecting couple. The large, stronger, mechs were assembling the last of the three cradles last minute. The sparklings already had cribs, but while they were smaller, Starscream wanted them in the same room as their Creators. The medic and due-any-day Seeker were sitting on the small sofa, talking about some plans Megatron was wanting to try out.

Starscream watched his bond mate assemble the cradle with a mech who was going to be there when their sparklings were born. They've already discussed that Breakdown, Knockout and Soundwave would be addressed as uncles while Airachnid would be an aunt. All of them would be there as well, not wanting to miss out on this event.

The red Grounder was chatting about nonchalantly, "So, did you finalize the designations?"

SIC shook his head, "No, is that bad?"

"It's fine." K.O. reassured, crossing his legs. "It should be natural; you don't want to say anything final until they're here."

The Seeker nodded, rubbing his abdomen. He couldn't walk more than three steps now a days due to his sparklings. Breakdown came over to the chatting mechs, "C'mon K.O., we've got some things to do."

Knockout stood up, intertwining his digits with Breakdown, "Get rest Starscream, doctors' orders."

Screamer rolled his dark red optics as his mate took a seat next to him. The medical crew left the room and Megatron surprised his mate with a kiss. The Seekers optic's widened, but he took the kiss anyways. As is he would admit it, but Starscream has enjoyed being bonded with his Lord. Megatron has showed that he truly loved his SIC and wasn't just using him.

The kiss broke off and a small smile and blush was on the Seekers face, "Any day now my Lord."

"I cannot wait any longer." the mighty leader whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

Starscream took it and they stayed like that for the longest time. The night grew and Megatron carried his, much heavier than normal, mate into their berth. Starscream sighed and snuggled into his Lords large chest, "They're moving again, do you wish to feel?"

Megatron smiled and placed both servos on the large abdomen. Sure enough, the little bodies inside were moving around, "Knockout informed me that this means their helms are shifting into position for birthing."

"Does that mean it's happening now?" The SIC asked, crimson optics widened.

The Lord chuckled and shook his helm, "Don't worry my love, you'll know when it's happening. Now let's get some rest."

**The Next Day**

Starscream rose from the large berth, his Lord and mate nowhere in sight. The Seeker took this opportunity to take a much needed wash, not being left alone long enough to have a relaxing one. Slowly, and gripping the edge of the berth, he hoisted himself onto his feet and headed for the large wash rack in the room.

Once he arrived, the water started up and became warm quickly. The Seeker stepped in and let the water run all over his body. "This is so nice." He said, running a large cloth over his arms and tried to get his legs but his large abdomen was in the way. "Primus…" the Seeker muttered, deciding to just wash the large abdomen.

Running his hand over he felt a large pain going through his body. "AHHH!" the SIC collapsed onto the floor, gripping his abdomen. Looking at the ground he saw oil, blue lubricant and energon going into the drain, "Oh Primus! The seal broke!"

He tried getting up himself but couldn't, his strength declining. That's when he went to plan B, "K-Knockout, come in!" he commed in.

The medic picked up, "Starscream, what's wrong?"

"The s-sparklings!" he moaned, "Th-the s-seal broke!"

Nothing came from the other line, but a minute later, Breakdown came crashing into the wash rack, "Screamer, K.O. commed! Let's go!"

The Seeker was gathered up and they ran down the hall while Starscream screamed and dug his claws into the Grounders armor. The two arrived to med bay and the in labor mech was set on the berth. K.O. walked over to him, "Calm down Starscream, Megatron is on his way."

As if queued, "Where is he?" the Lord shouted, looking around.

A loud, painful scream answered that question quickly. He quickly made his way over there right as a huge contraction hit him, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Megatron looked at his mate, knowing that it was just the pain talking. "Can you give him anything for the pain?"

K.O. looked at his Lord and nodded, "I could, but that would affect the sparklings. He needed to tough it out."

The Seeker moaned, hitting his head against the pillow. "Argh! Why does this hurt so much?"

"It's called labor for a reason Screamer." The medic teased, and then got a pillow thrown to his head. "Don't make me strap you down. Now, legs spread. I need to make sure your dilating correctly." SIC's face became red and he slowly showed his valve to the doctor. "A-huh, you're doing great Screamer. Only a couple of hours to go."

Megatron sighed, taking a seat next to his mate on a stool. "Let's get this over with."

For the next three hours, Starscream took out his anger on every mech and/or femme that came into the room to talk to him by cursing, swearing and giving them dents everywhere. Soundwave took the pain the best, not saying anything or doing anything about it.

The medic checked the Seeker again, "Alright Starscream, let's begin pushing. Count backwards from ten while you use one, hard push."

Gripping his mates hand tightly, Starscream began pushing and screaming at the same time. "AHHH! MEGATRON YOU SLAGFACE!"

"Oh, it's the helm!" Airachnid squealed, watching the tiny helm come out. "C'mon Starscream!"

Another large, painful push and the shoulders with wings came out. K.O. pulled the rest of the little body out. Quickly handing the sparkling to Breakdown, the large mech cleared the tiny vents and cleaned all of the energon out of there too. "It's a mech!"

The little sparkling was a dark grey color with black stripes going down his arms. The little ones optics were shaped like his sires, but were the same color as Starscreams. His cries definitely came from his Carrier and didn't quirt until he was handed to Megatron. The little sparkling's wings were shaped like his Carrier as well, but were black with silver tips. He looked up at the Decepticon Lord in awe, "Let me see him." The Seeker whined.

Shifting the little sparkling in his arms, Megatron showed him the little guy. Some tears formed in his optics, "Oh Primus…he's beautiful!"

That he was, and he was a big mech. defiantly number one, the largest of the trine. "Darkscream, that's his name." Megatron declared, taking back his first son.

Before Starscream could say anything, another wave of pain hit him. "C'mon Screamer, another needs to get out of there!" Breakdown said, walking over with another blanket to wrap the next one in.

K.O. readied his hands for the next sparkling while Starscream screamed again, much louder. Darkscream looked at his Carrier, curious as to why he was screaming. Megatron watched as another little helm came out along with the shoulder and wings. Breakdown took the wailing sparkling from the doctor to clean him off.

This sparkling was a black in color with red forearms and calf's. The optics were shaped like Starscreams but were the color of Megatrons. He quickly became quiet once he was cleaned off and wrapped up. Starscream held their second mech, "Hello there sweetspark, I'm your Carrier." The sparklings optics widened as he tilted his little helm to the side, "Yes, and your my Blackstar."

Darkscream whined, knowing that his brother was nearby. Starscream handed him over to the Lord and the too sparklings cuddled together. Airachnid wiped away some tears from her optics, "This is just too cute!"

The last, and most painful, wave of pain hit the Seeker and he cried out, wanting to get this done and over with so that he could hold all of his sparklings. "You're the bravest mech I know." Megatron whispered, standing closer to his mate.

Soundwave watched this from much far behind, knowing that his master was very happy at the moment. A loud, painful sounding, scream filled the room. The little femme slid right out, not making a sound. She was a red color with sliver in the same places were red would be on her Carrier. K.O. didn't let Breakdown take the quiet sparkling, something was wrong with her. The little optics wouldn't open, even after the vents were cleared out.

She was much smaller than her brothers; she was smaller than his palm. Scanning her over quickly, he gasped, "Breakdown, I need an incubation chamber NOW!" The blue Grounder quickly found one and wheeled it over to the waiting medic. The little femme was set in and wheeled out of the room with Breakdown and Knockout following.

Starscream was becoming frightened, "What's wrong with my sparkling?"

Megatron just looked at his mate, "I'm not sure, but everything will be fine my love."

The sleeping sparklings were given to their Carrier while Megatron barged into the other room, seeing his little femme laying there with both medical knowledge mechs were hooking her up to wires and tubes. "Well?"

K.O. turned around, more relief onto his face, but not enough to be sure that everything was okay, "She's been somewhat stable, but she's not well."

"What's wrong with my femme?" he growled, picking up the medic by his scruff.

The medic was choking, "S-She has m-m-more dark energon th-than normal energon."

The red Grounder was dropped to the floor when Megatron took all that in. He was the first to use the dark energon once he found it, and then Starscream used it as well. Without another word, the Lord walked over to his quiet daughter. She was awake, optics shaped like Airachnid, due to her being a femme, but where a bright red color with purple rims.

"What's going to happen now?"

Breakdown sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "We're going to need yours and Starscreams energon, not the milk but from your streams. Once we get that into her systems, she should lose more of the dark stuff and become more like a sparkling. She will be smaller for a long while though."

The little femme looked up at the talking sparklings, still curled up like a ball. She blinked up at her Sire, "Ruby…my little gem."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter!<strong>

**Thanks to everyone for the suggestions and more would be loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Family**

_Chapter Three: Waiting_

Starscream was still lying on the medical berth; the only difference was that his sons were in his arms sleeping instead on in his gestation chamber. Darkscream and Blackstar were in recharge, both helms resting on their Carriers spark placement. The Seeker tried not to worry about his last sparkling. She was in the other room with Lord Megatron and the two medics.

As if on cue, Knockout walked into the room, rubbing his neck in the process. "Ah how's the new mommy doing?" he question, walking over.

The Seeker didn't waste any time, "Where is she? Where is my femme?"

"In the other room with Lord Megatron. Breakdown is extracting some of his energon to give her. We need some of your own to give her." The doc said, prepping some needles.

Getting everything set, Starscreams sparklings were taken away from him. His spark ached a little, but once the needle was stuck in his left arm he focused on not screaming out in the surprising pain. Once three needles full of his own good energon was taken, the Seeker took back his sparklings, cuddling them to his chest once again. He wanted some recharge knowing that he probably wasn't going to get any later in the evening.

In the other smaller room, Megatron was standing over his sleeping Ruby. She was put into a stasis lock once his own clean energon was put into her systems. She was beautiful in her Sires optics and in everyone else's too. She was the first femme to be sparked since Arcee and Arachnid's time. That was a long time. The little femme was given some energon, put she just purged it all back up. Her systems weren't developing as quickly as they should, but K.O. reassured Megatron that once both of their energon donations were in her systems, she would start recovering.

Sighing, Lord Megatron stroked his sparklings cheek with a smile on his face. "Lord Megatron," Breakdown said, standing behind his master, "Knockout wants Ruby to be alone for a while."

Nodding, Megatron left the room and headed back out to where his mate and sons were sleeping. Knockout smiled at his boss's happy expression, "I'm going to insert Starscreams donation. We'll know if it worked once she wakes."

Again, Megatron nodded to dismiss the medic into the back room. The Decepticon walked over to the side of the berth and placed a hand on his mate's helm. The Seeker's optics quickly opened and looked to the mate, "How is she?"

"Ruby's going to be alright." Megatron reassured, "Knockout is taking care of her as we speak. How are there two?"

Starscream smiled down at his sons, "They're beautiful, but haven't consumed anything yet."

Carefully reaching, the Decepticon Lord took hold of his oldest son in his arms. Darkscream shifted a little, and then opened his optics to look at his new holder. His little intakes were telling him it was time for energon, right then and now. His little arms flailed a little bit, trying to tell his Sire what he wants. "What's wrong Darkscream?" his Sire asked, shifting the little guy in his hold.

The Seeker chuckled a little, "I told you that they haven't consumed yet Lord Megatron." Giving his mate a look, he tried handing back their hungry son, "Oh no, you can feed him. It's not hard."

"B-but I don't-"

Starscream simply leaned over and skillfully undid one of the pouch holders. Darkscream could sense there was energon nearby and he opened his little mouth in the direction, "Just place his helm near the pouch, he'll figure it out."

Sitting on the end of the berth, Megatron shifted his oldest son back to his beforehand position and Starscream was right, Darkscream figured it out in no time. The little one was consuming quickly it was making the might Decepticon Lord uncomfortable. "Slow down little one."

The sparkling looked up at his Sire, not stopping his consuming time. Starscream laughed, "He's a rebel huh?"

"Just like his Carrier." Megatron joked, causing Starscream to glare. "I'm joking my sweetspark."

That's when Blackstar began to cry, wanting to consume himself. Starscream let his right pouch come out of hiding and the younger son latched on. The new family was almost complete; all they needed was their daughter in their arms.

Later in the Week

Night Time

Megatron was sitting on his and Starscreams berth, watching his sons in recharge. They were just put into recharge again and were lying on their backs, facing upwards. The Lord was very happy to be in his own room with his sons here, but he was also sad in his spark. His little gem was still not with her Creators or siblings. She was lying in a cold incubation chamber all alone.

But Starscream was staying in there with her for the night. Currently, he was sitting in a chair, trying not to doze off. His hand was holding up his helm while he watched his daughter in the crib. "Starscream, she'll be fine. Go to your mate's side for the night." Knockout said, heading out of the room.

The Seeker shook his helm, "I'm staying with Ruby."

Shrugging, K.O. dimmed the lights and left them there for the night, "Comm. if you need anything."

Starscream waved him off, wanting him to leave. Standing, once the medic left, he walked over to the crib and looked at his daughter with a smile on his face. That's when his daughter started to stir and her optics opened to look up at her. "Hello Ruby."

The little girl blinked up at him, then scrunched up her face wanting to be held instead of down there. The Seeker quickly, carefully minding the cords and wires attached to her arms and legs picked her up. The whimpers stopped and her face became calm again. "Are you hungry? Do you wish to consume?"

The pouch was let free and Ruby found her way to it. Smiling down at her, the little sparkling smiled too, leaning into the hold.

Knockout and Breakdowns Room

The medic arrived at his and his partner's room. It was late at night and he had a long day of work with Ruby. She was recovering quickly, like he'd predicted, and he also needed to check over Starscreams vitals which was a pain due to how stubborn the Seeker was.

"There he is my lovely red medic." Breakdown said, looking at his wonderful partner.

Truth be told, Breakdown was in love with the red mech he's been partners with for a long time. And so was Knockout, but he wouldn't just randomly show it. "Hello Breakdown, why are you up so late?"

The blue mech shrugged, getting up from the berth and walked over to Knockout, "I managed to get my servos on some high grade. I thought we could…have a little…"

"Breakdown, that's not why you would stay up." The medic said, passing him by to sit at the desk.

Breakdown sat back down on the berth, hands holding his helm. It wasn't just the high grade, part of it really was. He wanted to tell Knockout he wanted to bond with him, but it wasn't as easy as he thought. He could pull the Megatron, drug him up and frag him until he carried. But, the strong blue mech knew K.O. would hate him forever.

Knockout looked over at his friend, it looked like he was crying, "B-Breakdown, what's wrong?"

The one optic working mech looked up, "Nothing Knockout, I'm fine."

Sighing, Knockout could tell that his friend was being a big liar. "Breakdown, I know your lying. Tell me what's wrong."

Breakdown looked up, "You'll laugh if I tell you."

"No I won't." K.O. said, getting up to sit next to his friend. Grabbing his hand in his own, smaller one, Knockout looked into the optics of Breakdown. "You have to tell me."

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet, with a side of suspense!<strong>

**Reviews are a God sent! I love them so much, especially suggestions. You can help run this story along by giving me reviews and ideas! THANKS GUYS!**

**Have a good Easter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Family**

_Chapter Four: Again?_

_Previously on The New family_

_Grabbing his hand in his own, smaller one, Knockout looked into the optics of Breakdown. "You have to tell me."_

The blue grounder looked at his partner, "I…I l-lo, ugh why does this have to be so hard?" Knockout looked at Breakdown patiently. "Knockout, I've wanted to say this for a really, REALLY, long time." He sighed, "I want to be with you forever. I love you and I don't know what I would do without you."

The medic had tears in his optics, "Really?" Breakdown nodded, brushing some of the tears off of his face. "Oh Breakdown, I love you too!"

Slowly, and with caution, Knockout leaned in for a small kiss. Breakdown took it and the two began fighting for domination. This is what both of them really wanted, to let their love be known to each other. By the end of the night, it seemed like the whole ship knew that they loved each other.

* * *

><p>Megatron held his son, Darkscream, in his arm while they walked down the hallway. His mate, Starscream, was holding their other son Blackstar. Today, Knockout said that Ruby would be able to leave the med bay and join them. It has been about one Earth month since they were sparked.<p>

The Seeker was ready to bring his daughter back into the real world and with her brothers. Both of the mechs were developing correctly according to Knockout who was acting funny himself. The higher class couple walked into the med bay and saw Breakdown standing there, Ruby in his arms. "There you are Lord Megatron and Commander Starscream."

The blue grounder held out Ruby for one of them to take, then came a problem. She was too small to be held in the crook of one's arm without support from the other arm. And both mechs held one of their sons. "Um…Lord Megatron, take Blackstar and Commander Starscream can take Ruby."

Blackstar looked at his brother once the two were in the same arms. Ruby was currently in recharge so Starscream was very careful as to not wake her up. "Oh, she's gotten bigger hasn't she?" the Seeker asked in a whisper.

Breakdown nodded, "Yes, not much, but yes." He whispered back.

"Where is Knockout?" Megatron asked, shifting the boys in his arms so that they weren't hitting each other. "Wasn't he supposed to be here?"

The room got very quiet as Breakdown stopped organizing things for a moment. "He's not feeling well…"

Starscream just looked down at his daughter, smiling sweetly. His little angle was beautiful even if she was weaker than her brothers. Megatron shrugged, "Well, give him our regards. We'll be on our way."

The two left, leaving Breakdown alone in the med bay. Or so he thought. Knockout walked into the room right as the other two left. "Knockout, you should be in berth."

"I need to check something Breakdown." He mumbled, finding the special scanner on the counter. running it over the correct place over his spark chamber, Breakdown checked it out. "What does it say Breakdown?" The blue mech looked over the screen multiple times before looking at his mate. "Breakdown, you're frightening me. Tell me what's going on."

Breakdown looked at his mate, little tears slipping down his cheeks. "Knockout, you're carrying now."

Month Two

Starscream sighed, getting up from their berth once more. He heard one of the children crying from the nursery room. Last night, Megatron got up for them so tonight it was the Seekers turn. Getting into to room, he walked over to the first crib and saw the distressed sparkling kicking around and screaming. "Darkscream, calm down son."

Picking up the little sparkling, Starscream began pacing the room and bouncing the crying boy. It seemed like at least one of them woke a night and most nights it was Darkscream. The little guy just wouldn't recharge at the right times ever. During the day, he would be in recharge, but at night, he wouldn't recharge at all.

Not wanting the others to wake up, Starscream decided to take his son for a stroll around the ship. Darkscream wasn't wailing any longer, just whimpering. As both Creators figured out, all three of them liked to be held at any possible time which was hard to do since they had a ship to manage. Walking down the hall, he heard something coming from the med bay.

Being the cunning little Seeker he was, he was being nosey. Walking towards the open door, he followed the familiar sound of purging into the wash racks. Knockout was on his hands and knees, un processed energon pooling around him. "Doctor?"

The medic opened his optics quickly, "S-Screamer? W-what are you d-d-doing here?"

"Darkscream woke and we were taking a walk." The Seeker knelt down towards the medic, "What's going on here?"

Knockout was embarrassed, "Um…as you can see…I didn't make it to the, um, basin in time."

Setting down Darkscream, Starscream helped the medic up. "Knockout, did you and Breakdown…you know?"

The medic nodded, letting some tears slip. "We didn't know it would happen that fast."

"How many? How far along are you?" the Seeker asked, wanting to know every detail.

K.O. started for the main part of the med bay. Starscream grabbed Darkscream from the small berth and followed him. The medic sat down on the berth and sighed. "I am two Earth months along and there are two of them in there." He pointed to his abdomen. "Now I'm carrying two sparklings and having to work with yours."

Starscream smiled, "I'll be here for you Knockout, and I know just what you're going through."

Month Three

Blackstar giggled under the hand of his Sire. They were sitting in the throne room alone, watching the screen of the ships. "Oh Blackstar, why must you be like this? You have to get this from your Carrier."

He was talking about the way he would give into anything. Blackstar hit his Sires chest and laughed at the mechs face. That's when the blue grounder walked into the room. Starscream informed the Lord about Knockout the night he came back and now there were going to be Sires on the ship. "Lord Megaton…"

Megatron turned around and watched him walk in with his children in his arms. "Why do you have Ruby and Darkscream Breakdown?"

"Starscream was going to help Knockout and he asked for me to bring them to you." Breakdown set the sparklings down in his lap.

The Lord was confused, "Why aren't you watching them?"

Breakdown turned before leaving the room. "Today we're figuring out the gender of the sparklings…I want to be there sir."

Megatron watched the sparklings rough house with each other. "You're dismissed." The blue mech walked out leaving the Lord and his sparklings. He set them down on the floor and watched them 'play'. Darkscream and Blackstar were tackling each other to the 'death'. Ruby, on the other hand, was watching them play while holding her toy in her hands. In his mind, Ruby wasn't going to become a fighter. She would probably be staying here on the ship if there was ever a reason to fight. But, both of his sons were strong enough to fight and defend.

After a while, Starscream walked into the throne room with a smile on his face. That melted once he saw his kids fighting, "Megatron! Why are the wrestling! They're just sparklings, they're going to hurt themselves!"

The Lord shook it off, standing up. "They're fine my love."

Starscream just picked up Ruby, "Well, you can try feeding them then. Good luck with the mess they're going to make trying to fight with you."

Megatron held one mech in each arm. Both of them squealed and began laughing as they 'flew' though the halls. "So, did you figure out the genders?"

The Seeker nodded, opening the door with his free hand. "They want it to be a surprise but Soundwave knows."

"Well then." He said, setting the boys down on the floor.

Ruby was set down next to them and she watched them begin to fight again. "I can't wait. The children will have new playmates soon!"

End of Month Four, Start of Month Five

"So there's everything you need in here and we're only a ground bridge away." Starscream said, setting down the bag of sparkling things. He and Lord Megatron were going to Earth looking for a location. Since there were going to be more sparklings they wanted to get more space.

Megatron had talked to his brother, Optimus Prime, about locations on Earth. Since their war ended, they have kept in touch. Soon, Megatron wanted his children to meet their real uncle, but once they were going to be on Earth permanently.

Knockout took Darkscream from his hands, "Don't worry Screamer. I need the practice and I know Breakdown does too. Go on, we'll be okay."

Starscream slowly followed Megatron out of the room. He didn't want to leave his sparklings alone with those grounders, but he had to go with his mate. Giving Ruby a kiss on the forehead, she reached out for him as he left the room. Breakdown was sitting on the floor with Blackstar and Darkscream, playing with them.

Knockouts abdomen was a little bit showing now a days. Every day, K.O. and Breakdown would list off names about their un born children. Taking a seat on the chair, Ruby kept her optics on the door. Where was her Carrier and Sire? They would be back for them, right? "So, do we need them now?" Breakdown asked.

The medic nodded, "Yeah, can you grab the bottles for me?"

Breakdown nodded, getting up from the ground. The bag was over by the door. Reaching in, he found the filled bottles, "Does it matter who I give it to?"

"No, just give it to someone sweetspark." K.O. said, reading a data pad from last week that was supposed to read a while ago. Darkscream clutched his own while Blackstar tried holding his own. He started whining, not being able to hold the heavy bottle. "Breakdown, will you please help Blackstar?" the medic asked, feeding Ruby hers.

The blue mech gripped on the bottle then slowly brought the almost-to-tears sparkling into his lap. "Okay, let's go Blackstar. Eat up."

He didn't have to ask twice, the little mech was gobbling up his Carrier's energon. Knockout smiled, "Just think, that's going to be our little one soon in your arm."

Month Seven

Starscream and Knockout were sitting in the med lab, the Seeker was starting up the recorder. The Seeker recommended that listening to the voices of the Creators. "Okay, let's set you up here."

Darkscream was in the room too, sitting up and looking at the data pad that his Carrier gave him. The medic was grieving this time period. He couldn't paint his armor any longer until his sparklings were sparked. Now, he was all scratched up and is paint was chipping. The headphones went around his abdomen and the data pad was now in his hands.

"So, how is Ruby doing? Is she walking yet?" the medic asked.

The Seeker shook her head. "Her brothers are, but she can barely sit up by herself."

The sparklings looked up at the mention of his position. "They aren't speaking yet either huh?"

Starscream shook his head. "We're trying…"

* * *

><p><strong>All done with this crappy chapter! Was it a shock? Probably not…but now I need more sparkling names! Remember, we don't know the gender of the sparklings…<strong>


End file.
